Do I know You?
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: I wish I could remember why I'm here. I wish I could remember what I was doing when I came here. Most of all, I wish I could remember who they were, and why they cared.
1. Chapter 1

AN-So once again, Julie and Charlie have invaded the mind with a brand new idea that I hope you all like.

If anyone has ever read Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesiac by Gabrielle Zevin, this fic is based loosely off it. If you haven't then I totally recommend it because it's an incredible book!

* * *

There's a very bad pain in my head, like someone has whacked me over and over with a baseball bat. The lights are bright...too bright, making my eyes ache. I hear voices, muffled not familiar, not making sense.

What's happening? Something bad must have happened, otherwise I wouldn't be here. I had something planned today...didn't I?

''Ok Julie, it's time to go to sleep now.''

That voice was unfamiliar too...

* * *

The entire Ducks hockey teamed were all in the hospital waiting room. Connie was sitting in a chair, a nervous wreak snapping at anyone who dared to look at her. Guy was sitting next to her, an arm wrapped around her, trying to calm her.

Dean and Fulton looked defeated sitting in chairs, that frankly, were a little too small for them. Normally joking around, they sat quietly, dejectedly.

Charlie was pacing up and down in front of the desk, while the nurses gave him looks of annoyance. Finally, Adam gets up and walks over.

''Come sit down, Charlie.'' he says.

''I can't, they have to talk to me.'' Charlie says, giving the front desk a look.

Adam grabs him arm and carefully guides him over next to Connie.

''Dude, you have got to calm down. You're not family, they won't tell you anything.'' says Adam.

Charlie sits down next to Connie with a sigh. She reaches over and grabs his hand, squeezing it gently.

''I know.'' she says softly.

But she's wrong, she really doesn't know how much Julie means to him.

Russ walks over and smiles at the captain.

''Chill Conway, you know the saying, 'No news is good news.''' he says.

''I just wish they'd tell us something, anything. I just want to know she's alive.'' he says, loudly, giving the front desk another pointed look.

''I can't deal with this, it's so unreal.'' Connie murmurs, taking her hand away from Charlie.

''God Connie, none of us can deal right now! Julie got hurt, we're all worried about her!'' Charlie snapped.

Connie's eyes tear up and Guy glares at Charlie, while wrapping an arm around her. Charlie just sighs and stands up, walking away.

At that moment, Coach Bombay runs through the door, looking around wildly. He spots Charlie and rushes over.

''Charlie, what's wrong. Ted just said come to the hospital.''

''It's Julie, she got hit by a puck during the game. Knocked her out.'' Charlie mutters.

Bombay sighs, running a hand through his hair. ''Have you hears anything?''

''No, we're not family, so they're not telling us anything.'' replies Charlie.

''Her parents are in Maine. Did anyone call them?'' Bombay demands.

''Yea, they were taking the next flight out.''

''I'm gonna go talk to Ted. Are you ok Charlie?''

''I'm fine Coach.'' Charlie says.

Bombay pats his shoulder and walks off. Charlie sighs, and once again, walks over to the front desk.

''Look, I know that I'm not family, but please, just-''

''Young man, I've been telling you since you got here that there's nothing I can tell you about your friend. Yet, here you are, demanding and begging.'' the nurse shook her head.

''I'm sorry.'' says Charlie. ''But that's my friend in there, and her family is nowhere near here, so excuse me for trying to find something out!''

''Come with me.'' the nurse demands quietly.

Charlie sighs but walks with her down the hallway. He's certain she's bringing him to some security office. It's a surprise when they stop outside a room.

''You have an hour, and after that, no more complaining.'' the nurse says.

Charlie grins brightly and thanks her. He enters the room quietly and sees Julie lying on the bed. She's resting comfortably. He sighs and sits down in the chair next to the bed.

''Come on Jules, wake up.'' he says softly.

* * *

I wake up in a hospital room. Blinking, I look around and see someone sitting in a chair. His head is in his hands.

''Hello?'' I ask.

He looks up, and I can finally see his face. He doesn't look familiar, but there's something telling me I should know him.

''Welcome back, sleepy head.'' he says, with a grin.

I must admit, whoever he is, he's very cute. He has clear blue eyes, and brown curly hair. Plus that grin makes my heart flutter. I wish I knew who he was.

''Jules?'' his grin is gone now. ''Are you ok?''

I bite my lip. ''I don't want to be rude.''

''What's wrong?'' he asks.

I pause for a second, trying to figure out the best way to say this, without hurting his feelings, I mean, he really looks worried about me.

''Julie?'' he asks, when I don't answer.

He's really impatient. I figure nice and slow isn't the way to approach this, so I just blurt it out.

''Who are you?''

* * *

AN-Oh, the drama! Oh, the shock! Oh, the surprise. Oh, hit the review button!

I know this is like, really short but it's only the prequel, I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

''Who are you?''

He honestly looks shocked and surprise. Maybe I do know him really well after all.

''Cat.'' I wonder why he calls me that. ''Please, tell me you're messing with me.''

I shake my head and he closes his eyes, pained.

''Do I know you?'' I ask, honestly curious.

He smiles weakly. ''Yea, you do.''

''Where do I know you from?''

I see him swallow and shake his head.

''Look, I'm going to go tell the doctors you're up, they'll probably want to check up on you.''

He goes to leave, but I stop him. ''Wait, what's your name?''

His hand is on the doorknob and the door is open when he turns to look at me.

''It's Charlie Conway.''

I smile at him. ''It's nice to meet you Charlie.''

He nods his head once, before disappearing out my door.

* * *

Charlie walks into the waiting room and sees the doctor talking to two people, who were obviously Julie's parents.

''We don't know when exactly she'll wake up.'' the doctor was saying.

''Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Gaffney?'' Charlie asks, walking over to them.

They turn to look at him. ''Hi, my name is Charlie Conway, I'm on the hockey team with Julie. She just woke up, actually, if you wanted to see her.''

''Oh, thank god.'' cries Mrs. Gaffney in relief.

''I have to warn you though, she didn't know who I was...it was like she lost her memory.''

''Temporary memory loss is quite common with head injures.'' the doctor finally says.

''Temporary?'' repeats Charlie, hopefully.

''We'll have to do a few tests to make sure.''

''Can we go see her doctor?'' Julie's mom begs.

''Right this way.''

The doctor leads her back the way Charlie came. Julie's dad turns to Charlie.

''I'm Sam, and that was Lisa, my wife. Thank you for letting us know how Julie is.''

He shakes Charlie's hand, and Charlie grins.

''No sweat sir. All I ask, is that you keep us up-to-date on how she's doing.''

Sam nods. ''You bet kid, just give me a number to call.''

Charlie walks over to the desk and asks to borrow pen and a piece of paper. He writes down his dorm phone number and hands it to Sam. ''Thank you, sir.''

''No sweat, Charlie.''

Charlie watches as Sam runs after his wife. He sighs, knowing now it's time to tell the Ducks.

* * *

''She didn't remember you?'' asks Connie.

Charlie shakes his head.

''Well, what does the doctor think?'' Luis asks.

''He says temporary memory lost is common with head injuries, and they'll have to do a few tests to make sure.'' Charlie explains.

''Do you think she remembers any of us?'' Connie whispers.

Guy wraps an arm around her, and kisses the top of her head.

''Well, I think we should head back to the dorms. There's nothing more we can do here.'' Charlie says.

The Ducks nod and one by one, leave the waiting room.

* * *

My door opens and three more people walk in. One of them must be my doctor because, unlike that one boy, I think his name was Charlie, I know who they are.

''Mom, Dad.'' I say.

My mother smiles and runs to my side. She takes my hand and smiles down at me.

''How do you feel sweetie?'' she asks.

I shrug my shoulders. The doctor walks over and smiles too.

''Just a few questions. Can you tell me your name?'' he asks.

My name? Is he serious, of course I can tell him my name, it's my name! Isn't he supposed to have it written down anyway? I mean, really!

''Julie Gaffney.'' I reply.

''Where do you live?''

Very inquisitive doctor, shouldn't he know all of this already?

''Bangor Maine.'' I tell him.

I see him exchange a worried look with my parents.

''What year is it, Julie?'' he asks.

"1994?'' I ask, finally unsure of one of my answers. If it was 1994, I'd be 12, and somehow, I just didn't feel twelve.

The doctor nods as if confirming some thought. He asks my parents to step outside. My mother smiles at me once more before she leave, but I can't get rid of this feeling of dread.

* * *

''What's wrong doctor?'' demands Lisa, the moment the door closes behind her. ''She can't remember her teammates, the year, the fact that she lives in Minnesota.''

''I'm not sure, but it seems Julie has forgotten the last two years. It may be amnesia.''

Lisa lets out a small cry, clinging to Sam for support.

''Will she ever get her memory back?'' he asks.

''It's hard to say at this point. Let's just try to stay optimistic.'' says the doctor.

Sam sighs and gently pries Lisa off. He kisses her cheek and turns to go.

''Where are you going?'' Lisa demands.

''To make a phone call.''

* * *

The Ducks are scattered around Charlie and Adam's dorm room. They are all quiet, each one stares at the phone.

''If she couldn't remember you, then it's possible she won't remember us.'' murmurs Connie, looking at Charlie.

''The doctor said temporary.'' Charlie reminds her.

The phone rings and Charlie answers it.

''Mr. Gaffney? Really? When will they start the tests? Ok, maybe a few of us will come down, try to jog her memory? We can try sir. Thank you for calling. Goodbye.'' he hangs up.

''Well?'' asks Adam.

''The doctor said that she might have amnesia. She can't remember the last two years.'' Charlie explains.

''That's when she met us.'' Guy says.

''They're going to be starting tests later. I figure a few of us can go see her, just to be there. Try and help her to remember.''

''I'm going.'' announces Connie, as she stands up.

''Me too.'' Guy says standing up as well.

Dean and Fulton exchange a look before agreeing to come with.

* * *

Charlie, Adam, Connie, Guy and the Bash Brothers all enter the hospital. They take an elevator to the fourth floor and look for Julie's parents in the waiting room.

Sam looks up as Charlie marches over, with the others trailing behind.

''Can we see her?'' he asks.

''Yes, but one at a time, please. The doctors feel all of you at once could be too much.'' says Sam.

''So, who's going first?'' asks Charlie.

* * *

I'm watching TV as my door opens again, and it's someone unfamiliar. She's tall, with long brown hair. She smiles at me.

''Hello.'' she says.

''Hi.''

She sits in the chair by my bed.

''I'm supposed to know you, right?''

She nods her head and I feel guilty.

''I'm sorry, but I don't.'' I say.

''That's ok, they warned my ahead of time, so I'm not gonna freak out on you.'' she says.

I smile at her. ''So, would you like to introduce yourself?''

''Sorry, names Connie Moreau. We're best friends, by the way, and roommates.''

She holds out her hand, and I take it, shaking it.

''You do know about school, right?'' she asks.

''About me getting accepted to Eden Hall because of my hockey talents? Yea, I think so.'' I joke.

She laughs. ''See, I knew you were faking this whole amnesia thing.''

''Not really, my parents told me. Sorry.''

''It's fine. Just remember, best friends, lifelong pals. No matter what any one else tries to tell you, I am your best friend.''

I laugh and nod my head. ''Best friend is Connie. Got it.''

''Good. I have to go, they're only letting us in one at a time and visiting hours are all most over. Bye Julie, I'll come back tomorrow.''

She leaves and I prepare myself for my other friends, who I know I won't remember.

* * *

Connie walks into the waiting room and into Guy's arm.

''I can't believe she doesn't remember me.''

''She doesn't remember any of us, Cons.'' Charlie says.

''I know, but it's just so...''

''I know.'' Adam murmurs.

''Who's gonna go next, we should hurry.'' Charlie says.

* * *

My door opens again, and this time a boy walks in, who I don't recognize. Of course.

''Hi Julie, my name is Guy Germaine.'' he says.

''Hi Guy, it's nice to meet you.''

He sits down in the chair and smiles at me. ''So, how do I know you?''

''We're friends. I"m also Connie's boyfriend.'' he says.

''Connie, my best friend?'' I ask.

''Yea, let me guess, she drilled that into your mind?''

I laugh. ''Yea.''

''Well, that's Connie for you.'' he says.

He lights up when he talks about her, and I can see how much he really loves her.

''Well Julie, it was nice meeting you, but other people want to see you to.''

I say goodbye and he leaves. I wish I had asked how many more were after him and if that Charlie was here too...

* * *

Two more boys walk in. They are both big and strong looking, but both smile at me with similar looks of mischief.

''I thought it was one at a time?'' I ask.

''Yea, but what the doctors don't know, won't hurt them.'' one of them says.

''Or get us in trouble.'' says the other.

The first one laughs and smiles at me. ''Hey Cat, I'm Dean Portman.''

''I'm Fulton Reed.''

''It's nice to meet you both. Not to be rude, but...why do we hang out?''

They both laugh and I join in, glad I didn't offend them.

''We're the Bash Brothers, and you're our Bash Sister.'' Dean says, as if that explains it all.

''You try and keep us in line and you're the only one allowed to.'' Fulton explains. ''We kinda adopted you as our sister.''

''Oh. That's cool, I always wanted siblings.''

Dean grins at me. ''So tell the truth Cat, you're just trying to get out of that test in math we have next week, aren't' you?''

I gasp in mock surprise. ''How did you know?''

They both laugh and then they too say they should go, so others can come see me.

''How many more?'' I ask, before they can leave.

''Just two. Why, are you tired of us already?'' kids Dean.

''No, just tired.''

''We can tell Adam and Charlie to leave.'' Fulton says, concerned.

Charlie? ''No, it's fine, tell them to come in.'' I say.

* * *

The next one to come in isn't Charlie, so it must be Adam.

''Hi Julie, I'm Adam Banks.''

He he, I'm really good at this.

''Hi Adam, it's nice to meet you.'' I says.

He smiles at me and sits down on the chair. ''Fulton said you were tired, so I won't stay long.''

''I just want to know why we hung out.'' I tell him.

''Ouch.''

''Sorry, it's just that-''

''Julie, I was kidding. We hung out because we're friends. Good friends. I'm not your best friend, Connie and Charlie fight over that role.''

We both laugh.

''So we were close?'' I ask.

''Yea, we knew each other pretty well.'' he grins at me.

''I'm glad. You seem like someone I'd want to know.'' I say.

I yawn and he stands up. ''I'll tell Charlie to leave. You need your rest.''

''No, it's fine. I'd like to see him, please.'' I say.

Adam bids me goodbye and leaves.

* * *

Charlie enters and grins at me, and once again my stomach flutters.

''Hey Jules, how ya feeling?'' he asks.

''Why do you call me that?'' I ask.

''Jules? Well, it's your nickname. Your more popular nickname anyway. Your other one is Cat.'' he tells me.

''Why? Do I like cats, because I don't remember liking cats.''

''No, it's because, when your in the net, you're like a cat. It's hard to explain.'' he says.

''So, who are you to me?'' I ask.

''I'm your best friend.'' he says.

''I thought that was Connie's role?''

''Nah, Connie has deluded herself into thinking that. It's me, it's always been me. I know, everything about you.'' he says.

I smile, suddenly feeling more comfortable. Then, I yawned.

''You're tired, I should go.'' he stands up, ready to leave.

''No, stay. Just until I fall asleep.'' I beg.

He sits back down and smiles at me. ''Ok.''

I lay back and immediately begin to feel drowsy.

''I'm glad you're ok Jules. Don't know what we would have done without you.'' I hear him say.

He thinks I'm asleep, so he walks over to the bed and I feel him press is lips onto my forehead.

The thing I hear him say is, ''Don't know what I would have done without you.''

Then, I'm asleep.

* * *

AN-So, did you like it? I tried to make this one long, to make up for the first one!


	3. Chapter 3

An-Sorry for no updates, here is chapter 3

* * *

The doctors finally diagnosed my problems.

I have amnesia, go figure.

I could have told them ages ago, but I don't have a medical degree, so what do I know.

With that mystery solved, I had to move on to my next problem. My parents feel that I should come home to Maine, where everything is familiar.

''You'll know everyone and everything, sweetie.'' mom says.

''But guys, I need to get my memory back. If I stay here, with the Ducks, that might be the thing to help it all come back.''

''You barely know them, sweetie.'' dad says.

''But I used to, and I obviously trusted them too. Mom, Dad, please. I need to stay here, with them.''

My parents share a look, silently debating.

* * *

I get to stay, here in Minnesota. Maybe this is the first step to unlocking the doors of my mind. The doctors say, that I must be repressing something, or else I might have gotten my memory back already. I can't help what wonder what I would be trying to forget. If I knew how confusing knowing nothing would be, maybe I would have hung onto my memories.

I arrive outside the Eden Hall dorms and stare up at the huge building. It seemed ominous and scary, especially to me. With a soft sigh, I make my way inside.

My room with Connie is on the second floor, according to the slip of paper in my hand. As I get off the elevator, I see Charlie waiting for me. He smiles at me and takes my bag.

''Welcome home, Cat.'' he says.

I smile at him. ''Thanks Charlie. So are you the valet service or what?''

He grins. ''Actually, I'm taking you to your surprise party.''

''I think you just ruined the surprise.'' I say.

''Well, you have amnesia. Let's just say you forgot I mentioned it.'' he winks at me.

I smile and play along. ''Mention what?''

''Very good Julie. Let's go.''

He leads me down the hall into a small, living room-like room. It has couches and chairs and a T. V. Oh, and it's also packed with kids, a few familiar faces from the hospital.

''Welcome home, Cat!'' everyone cheers.

I smile, finally feeling home.

* * *

''So, how you feeling, Jules?'' Averman asks me.

I'm sitting on the couch, surrounded by my teammates, who I just met today.

''Confused. Bewildered. Uncertain.'' I list off.

''At least Cat hasn't lost her brain.'' Dean remarks.

Everyone laughs, including me, though I don't get the joke. Someone gets off the couch and Charlie sits down next to me.

''So, Jules, how do you like team?'' he asks.

I look around at all the faces and I smile. ''I hate 'em.''

''See, she feels fine.'' Charlie says, hitting his shoulder against mine.

I smile softly at him, and he at me. Our 'moment' is interrupted when Russ speaks up.

''So, are you ready for school tomorrow Julie?'' he asks.

I shrug, unsure.

''Don't worry Julie, you have at least one Duck in every class. We'll all be there.'' Luis says, winking at me.

I yawn and Charlie stands up. ''Alright everyone, party over. Jules needs some shut-eye.''

''Ok dad.'' remarks Fulton.

Everyone stands up and I'm bombarded with hugs as everyone leaves to their rooms. I'm about to follow Connie when I see Charlie stay behind to clean up. I walk back and help.

''Jules, this was your party. Go, sleep.'' he says.

''Thank you for this, Charlie.'' I say, handing him a few empty cups.

''What makes you think I did this?'' he asks.

''I just knew.'' I say.

''How?''

"I really don't know. This just seems like something you would know how to do.'' I say.

He grins. ''That could be a good sign. Maybe you're closer to recovery then you thought.''

''I hope so. I hate not knowing anything.'' I say, following up with another yawn.

''Cat. Go. Sleep. Bed.'' are the four words he tells me, guiding me to my room.

We stop outside the door and I stop turning around. ''Thank you, Charlie.''

He grins and pats my head. ''Anytime Cat.''

He turns to go and I enter my room, ready for a goodnight sleep.

* * *

The next day at school is a whirlwind. As promised, I'm never without my Ducks. Right now, I'm standing with Charlie at his locker. He's talking about something, I think it's hockey, but my eyes are watching Connie and Guy, who are currently making out, like every other couple in the hall.

''Jules? You ok?'' he asks, waving a hand in front of my face.

I don't know what causes the next question, but I can't stop the words as they fall from my lips.

"Do I have a boyfriend?''

The look on Charlie's face is hard to describe. It's mixed between guilt and anger.

''Charlie...do I?'' I ask again.

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. Before he can say anything, two arms wrap around my waist. I'm too surprised to react as someone turns me and plants a huge kiss on me. I finally regain control of my senses and push him away.

''Wha-'' he says.

''Get the hell off of me!'' I scream.

Everyone in the hall stops and looks at us. I can see a group of girls, looking pleased by my reaction.

''What the hell, Julie?'' the guy asks.

''How do you know me? And where do you get off kissing me?'' I demand.

Instead of defending himself like I thought, he glares at Charlie. ''What did you tell her about me?''

''Scooter, she doesn't remember you. That puck injury left her with amnesia.'' Charlie explains.

''You said it wasn't serious. That I should just stay home.'' Scooter snaps.

''Well, you listened.'' mutters Charlie.

Scooter ignores him and turns to me. ''Julie, I'm your boyfriend.''

My eyes flicker to Charlie, who nods once, and I'm looking back at Scooter. So, this is my boyfriend. He's kinda cute, obviously popular.

''Hi Scooter.'' I say.

He smiles and hugs me. Being in his arms is kinda nice. He pulls away and takes my hand.

''Come on, I'll walk you to your next class.'' he says.

He leads me down the hall and I look back, only once, to see Charlie looking very pissed off.

* * *

Charlie walks into Eden Hall's lunch room and sees Julie sitting with Scooter. He scowls and makes his way to the Ducks table. He plops down into the first empty seat and glowers.

''What's your problem, Charlie?'' Linda Tompkins asks.

Charlie turns to his ex-girlfriend and shrugs. ''What problem. I have no problem.''

Linda's eyes flicker over to the Varsity table. ''Oh, that's the problem.''

''Yes, Linda, that is the problem, will you kindly shut up now?'' he asks.

His head falls onto the table and he sighs. Adam arrives at the table and hits Charlie's head.

''Be nice.'' he says, sitting down next to Linda.

''Thanks sweetie.'' Linda says, kissing Adam's cheek.

Charlie glares at them. ''Hey, I gave my permission, I'm allowed to be mean.''

Adam just rolls his eyes and grins. Connie takes the seat next to Charlie.

''Hey Spaz, how's life.'' she asks, cheerfully.

''Someone's in a good mood.'' comments Linda.

Connie blushes. ''It's mine and Guy's anniversary.''

''Aw.'' the team says.

Charlie sighs, sick of the couple talk, and stands up. He walks out of the lunch room.

''What's with him?'' Connie asks Linda.

Linda nods over to the Varsity table and Connie sees Julie.

''Ah, of course.'' Connie says.

''I'm gonna go check on him.'' Linda says.

She kisses Adam's cheek and follows Charlie.

* * *

Charlie is sitting in the courtyard when Linda finds him.

''So, you planning to sulk all during lunch?'' she asks, sitting down next to him.

He shrugs. ''Seems like a good idea to me.''

''Charlie, either move on or make a move.'' she says.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Charlie murmurs.

Linda sighs. ''Fine, pretend you don't. But, Charlie you can't be this miserable forever.''

Charlie just nods.

''You're never gonna listen to me, are you?'' she asks.

He grins at her. ''Nope.''

''You're impossible Charlie.''

''You love me.'' he says, putting an arm around her shoulder.

''Nope, you're so wrong.'' she says, smiling.

''Hi Charlie.''

Charlie and Linda turn to see Julie standing there.

* * *

I saw Charlie leave the lunch room, so I decided to follow make sure he's ok. I didn't know he had a girlfriend too.

''I'm going inside. Later Spaz.'' she says.

She stands up and smiles at me. ''Good to have you back, Julie.''

I watch her go back inside and sit next to Charlie.

''She seems nice.'' I say.

''Yea, she's pretty cool.'' he says.

''You never told me you had a girlfriend.''

''That's 'cause I don't. She's my ex, we dated last year.'' he explains.

''You guys are pretty chummy.'' I say.

''We're friends now. She's also dating Adam.''

''Really? Is that why-''

''No, we broke up because it just didn't work. You and Connie were friends with her, still are actually. She stayed around and next thing we all know, her and Adam are falling head-over-heels.'' he says.

''How did you react?''

''Like a brat. I was over her, but it was weird seeing her with him. Plus, neither one cared to explain they had fallen in love. A couple weeks went by and I just finally said what the hell and gave them my 'permission'. Not that they needed it.''

I just nod, having nothing to say. For some reason, I'm just happy she's not dating him now.

''So, where's Scooter?'' he asks. Is that jealousy in his tone?

''Inside.'' I say.

It's his turn to nod. We sit in silence, comfortable silence. It's nice. The bell rings and we both stand up.

''Later Jules.'' he says.

I watch him walk away before going inside to look for Scooter. I still need help getting to my classes.

* * *

AN-Did you like? Let me know, hit the button and review your heart out.


	4. Chapter 4

AN-Last night, it came to me in a vision...ok not really, but I have officially figured out my plan for this story and I am psyched about it!

* * *

Scooter is sweet and caring. He's very cute, and obviously popular. I wonder if that's why I'm dating him. Other then hockey and Eden Hall, we really don't have much in common. I wish I knew why I even dated him in the first place.

About a week has gone by since the accident. I still remember nothing. The doctors are hopeful, and mom and dad keep making surprise phone calls to check on me.

Today, it's like every other day. I'm walking down the hall with Connie, and we're talking, but it feels weird. It always does. It's like she's just expecting me to become the Julie she knows...and I'm not sure if she's ever coming back.

Scooter always waits for me at my locker. He has the same expectations. Everyone wants me to be the Julie I once was...but who was she? Everyone tells me she was smart, but was she smart to please her parents or herself?

Everyone says she loved to play hockey. Why did she love it? Did she just start playing one day, or did she catch a game on T. V. and think it looked like fun.

Everyone says she was nice, funny, and a great friend. I wonder if I would have liked the old me...if NewJulie and OldJulie were anything alike.

I have no clue who I was before the accident...

I wish they'd remember that.

* * *

Scooter takes my hand as we walk down the hallway, as if he'd leading me to my next class. I know the way by now, I wonder if he knows that. We stop outside my classroom and he faces me, smiling.

''Alright Julie. I'll see you later.''

He leans down to kiss me, and I back away. He has a hurt, confused look on his face, but how can I explain it to him? Instead I peck his cheek quickly.

''Bye Scooter.''

I head inside my classroom and see Connie waving me over to a seat. Without thinking, I take a different one. It's in the back of the room and far away from Connie. This doesn't seem like something OldJulie would do. I kinda like it.

* * *

Lunch time rolls around, and here I am at the popular table. Surrounded by cheerleaders and the Varsity team. I laugh and smile, trying to look like I might enjoy being there. I see Charlie stand up and walk out to the courtyard. I stand up and follow him out, without a word to Scooter.

That seems like something OldJulie wouldn't do.

Outside, I spot Charlie quickly and walk over, sitting down next to him.

''Hi Charlie. Whatcha doing out here?'' I ask

He shrugs his shoulder and turns toward me with a grin.

''Nothing much. Just trying to get by. Why aren't you with your boyfriend?'' he asks.

It's my turn to shrug. ''Why did you forget to tell me about him?''

''I didn't forget.'' he says.

''I figured that, but I was trying to let you off the hook.''

He smirks. ''The team doesn't like him. He's a Varsity player, and they treated us like shit when we first came here.''

''Even Scooter?'' I ask.

He sighs. ''Scooter...wasn't a jerk. He was pretty cool to Adam, while he was on the team for a while.''

''So, why didn't you tell me?'' I ask again.

He shrugs.

''That's not an answer.''

''It is from me.'' he says.

''Well, do you know what I saw in him?'' I ask.

''No clue, but if anyone would know, it would be Connie. You guys share everything.''

''I thought you were my best friend, Mr. I Know You Best.'' I say.

''Well I am the one who told you to dump Scooter, and since you seem to be so unhappy, I guess I do know you.'' he says.

I smirk, and bump my shoulder against his. Then, he's looking at me, and I'm looking at him.

''Julie, there you are...oh hi Charlie.''

I close my eyes briefly before turning to smile at Scooter. ''Hey you.''

I can't see it, but I know Charlie rolled his eyes at that.

''Come on, class starts soon. We need to get you to your on time.''

He says it like I'm some mental patient who can't find their way to a bathroom. My eyes narrow in anger.

''The only reason I'm late to class is because of your desperate need for PDA.''

Charlie coughs and the way Scooter glares at him, I know he was covering a laugh.

''Come on Jules.'' Scooter says, in a low tone, as if commanding me.

''I think I can find the way myself.''

Before either of the boys can react, I'm on my feet and inside the school.

I doubt OldJulie would have done that.

* * *

I sit in fourth period and I can help but think about lunchtime. Ditching Scooter...it felt so...different. I knew he wasn't expecting that, and that makes it seem like I am different from the girl before the accident.

I feel guilty for trying to be her, it's like I'm stealing her role in life...like I'm trying to be someone I'm not. Who knows, the person that I once was, maybe I was unhappy.

Maybe that wasn't who I was meant to be.

I don't wanna be her anymore. I don't want to live up to her brains, or her hockey talents. I want to find my own. I want to be my own person.

I don't want to be OldJulie anymore.

* * *

After school, I'm getting my hockey stuff together when Scooter knocks on my door. I know he's pissed off about lunch.

''Julie, how come you just ditched me like that?'' he asks.

''I didn't need your help anymore.'' I says, so nonchalantly that he stares at me.

''What happened to you?''

''I lost my memory.'' I say.

''No, Jules. You're so different. I don't like it.'' he says.

''Well, if you don't like it, maybe we shouldn't date.''

He looks so shocked, and frankly I am too. Where did that come from?

''Jules, you don't mean it.'' he says.

''Scooter, come on. It's so different then what it used to be, isn't it?''

He nods reluctantly.

''Scooter, I think we were over the moment the puck hit my head.'' I whisper.

He is so shocked and surprised, he can't even make a comment. He just nods his head, and leaves. I feel slightly liberated. Gone is another reminder of OldJulie.

* * *

I enter the arena. Yea, I decided to stick with hockey, I kinda remember watching a few games when I was little. Maybe that's why I played?

I change quickly and make my way onto the ice. Connie skates over.

''Is it true?'' she asks.

''Is what true?'' I ask.

''Did you dump Scooter?'' she wonders.

''How did you find out?''

''Everyone is talking about it. The Varsity cheerleaders think you're crazy, but they are all thrilled that Scooter Vanderbilt is available.''

''I just ended it before I came here.'' I say.

She shrugs. ''News travels fast. Come on, we better play.''

The one good thing about OldJulie, in my opinion, is that she chose a great sport. It's so exhilarating and fun. I just feel...right being here between the posts.

Which is why I'm surprised when, after practice, Coach Orion asks to talk to me. I walk into his office and he gets right to the point.

''Julie, right before the game started, the one you got hurt it, you can to me, asking to quit the team.''

I am seriously floored here for a second. When I was finally giving OldJulie some credit, she pulls this stupid stunt.

''Do you know why, sir?'' I ask.

''Not really. Why you said was differences with another teammate.''

''Well Coach, if you don't mind, I'd rather not quit.''

He smiles. ''I was hoping you wouldn't. You gotta take it easy, with your head injury, but hopefully you can play a few games this season.''

I nod in agreement and he dismisses me. After I change and exit the arena, I find Charlie waiting for me.

''So, is it true?'' he asks, the moment I'm close enough to hear.

''Is what true?'' I ask.

''You dumped Scooter.''

''Oh that. Uh, yea it's true.'' I say.

''But I thought you loved him.'' he says, his tone joking.

''Wasn't meant to be.'' I shrug.

We're walking now, still talking, as we make our way back to the dorms. We end up walking past a kid I didn't recognize, but then again, that's not a surprise.

''Yo, Captain Duck, got a light?'' he asks, holding up a cigarette.

''No, I don't Riley.'' Charlie answers.

''Who is that.'' I whisper to Charlie.

''Riley Smith. He's new year, just came this year.'' Charlie says, clearly unimpressed by the new kid.

I can't stop staring at him. He was dark hair, spiked up by gel. He's wearing black jeans and a leather jacket, on top of a black T-shirt. I can't see what is written on the shirt, but I can just tell it's something bad. He has chains on his jeans, and when he movies his arm, I can just make out a tattoo on his wrist.

''See something you like?'' he asks, smirking.

He obviously caught me looking and he seems slightly pleased by it. Charlie takes my arm.

''Come on Jules, hurry up.''

I barely feel it as Charlie whisks me away, all I can see is Riley Smith.

* * *

AN-Ok, Julie is not crazy! She just feels the pressure of trying to remember who she once was a.k.a. OldJulie.

So, Scooter is history, and get used to Riley Smith, he might be here a while.


End file.
